True Colours
by Magic'sKey
Summary: SongFic! MerlinxOc . Oc's POV She watched as he would hold up his mask around everyone, yet no one would realise that him being himself and showing his true colours was the most amazing and beautiful sight. Please review if you have the chance and enjoy :D Based on the son ' True Colours' by Cindy Lauper


_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

_**Oh I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it all**_

_**And the darkness inside you**_

_**Can make you feel so small**_

I watched as he would walk around everyday following his master and best friend with the cheery disposition and wide smile that everyone knew which was contagious, but as the days, months and years went by the light in his eyes faded till they were almost dull, and yet nobody noticed how he started walking with a hunch or the bags under his eyes got darker as if he had the world on his shoulders yet no one noticed..._but she had._

He seemed to close in on himself and though you would not usually see past his mask of happiness it was still ever present in him. For thou he was probably one of the most kindest and forgiving men in the word he also had darkness like everyone else and as the years went by and the deaths of both friend and foe added more to his burden he felt disdain and almost anger for those who were able to be themselves without being killed, at those who could mourn those he lost and more.

_**But I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

But that would not stop her, and like everyday she would speak with him about anything, about life, loss, friendship or heartbreak they would speak and in those moments he would seem like a burden he had been carrying would be lifted, as if all it took was for one person to notice and he would be able to carry on again.

She knew most of his secrets, even if he did not. She hoped and dreamed for the day where he would be able to be himself, to live without the fear and persecution but to be accepted by those he loved. The day he would stand tall and proud of all his accomplishments and show the world what he could do. To show that magic was beautiful not ugly, light not dark and good not evil.

_**Show me a smile then,**_

_**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**_

_**When I last saw you laughing**_

_**If this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**You call me up**_

_**Because you know I'll be there**_

Merlin was back. he was back after going off hunting with the king, and although usually he would be all smiles even though he hated hunting his head was down and he seamed to turn into himself. This continued for a few more days though he tried he could not keep his façade, his mask which he wore in front of his friends and loved ones. I had to do something, even if it was not revealing that i knew most of his secrets that he keeps hidden inside his mind and so she did the one thing she could think of... she let him know she was there.

He had been sitting in the forest while collecting herbs for gauis when i found him, he was startled at first but then offered a seat for me next to him. We did not speak for a bit just sat in the comfortable silence as we both though about things. I faced Merlin and he looked to me confused. i immediately hugged him, he was shocked at first but then his mask started to crack and fall off until he was sobbing for everything he had lost, for his destiny, for those that he believed he had failed while i sat hugging him and whispering small words of comfort and rubbing his back in circles with my palm.

_**And I'll see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

It had been a few weeks since Merlin opened up to her, and since then they had kept talking and she gave Merlin someone to talk to. Everything was going back to normal when all of a sudden back from a quest the knights of the round table, King Arthur and Merlin rode through the gates but they were not smiling, they had worried if not slightly panicked expressions on they faces looking between the king and his manservant. Where as Merlin had a blank mask on and so did the king.

An hour later all the citizens of Camelot had been gathered into the square where the king was going to announce something important. I was extremely worried that something terrible had happened between the king the knights and Merlin and feared what would become of Merlin.

As the king started his speech the crowd was so quiet that if a pin fell you would be able to hear it, and then he said something that i would never have thought was to be possible, he started speaking about a secret protector, a sorcerer that protected Camelot and the deeds the mysterious person had done, i had stopped all thinking with one thing in mind... he knew about Merlin. HE KNEW! A thousand questions ran through my head most about that if Merlin was sentenced how i could help him that i nearly missed the part where he announced magic was now to be freed and only those who used it for dark purposes would be punished. The crowd was silent for a second until cheers ran through the town. and then silence once agin rang out as Arthur placed his had up as he still had something to say.

He then proceeded to announce the mysterious protector was Merlin. And then he stepped up besides his king, he looked down spotted me and then we smiled at each other and then he created balls of floating lights through the town and stood besides his king beaming as he finally got the recognition that he deserved, and for that one moment where his eyes once again met mine i thought a single song ...

_**And I'll see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**The End**_


End file.
